Treasure
by Laura135
Summary: Charlie find's hidden treasure.ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_Buried treasure_

When we finally found them, they were asleep.

Her hair shone like fire in the beam from our wands, spread across the pillow and trailing down her back; her skin a ghastly white save for a few livid bruises that marred her pale cheekbones and neck. She was curled up, her arms, naturally willowy but made even more so by the months of abuse she had endured, were curled around his neck, her face nestled against his chest, perfectly trusting. Her slight body was wrapped up in a mans shirt, presumably his, protecting her from the chill and damp that infused this place, her legs wrapped in a small blanket that was more a collection of threads than anything else.

If she was in bad shape, he was even worse. Bruises and barely healed wounds covered his face, bare chest and back. His hair hung limply across his face and eyes, grrown out from the neat slicked back look he had sported when younger. His breath was rattling in his chest, his closed eyes sported pastel purple smudges and brutally aharp bruises, eyelashes dark against his cheeks. One boney arm was wrapped around her, long fingers curled around and tracing small circles on her shoulder. In his other hand he held a small knife, the only protection he could give her, I wondered where they had come across it.

Their cell was lit by one candle and held only a narrow bed. The dim lighting that flickered weakly gave it an almost warm atmosphere, despite the chill. It hid the dirt and squalor that the harsher light from our wands, that we quickly lowered, revealed. It looked holy, sacrosanct, the hidden treasure of the world finally come to light.

When we were little, we had always gone hunting for treasure in the wide fields and forest surrounding the Burrow. To make it more interesting one of us would take Ginny and hide somewhere, the treasure and the dragon protecting it. How very apt, I found myself thinking, that we should find her like this.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, entranced by the picture they created, he'd dosed off, but the sound of the door opening, our mumuring voices, had obviously brought him to wakefulness and he watched us with large grey eyes, his grip on her and the knife tightening. She didn't wake up, her face was drawn from exhaustion and suggested that she hadn't slept in a long time. His was no better, but he sat up straighter all the same and regarded us imperiously, a king in his palace even when the palace consisted of one dark and dingy room and a guttering candle.

"What heppened?"

My voice came out as no more than a whisper and he replied with the last vestiges of his trademark smirk. His movements stiff and onerous as he sat up and took her with him. I was amazed that, when he stood, he was able to support her weight and that she rested so perfectly against him, murmuring a few unintelligible words and turning her face away from the light.

"Charlie..." Ron's voice sounded behind me, "We've rounded up the last of the Death Eaters, what've you found?"

"Buried treasure," I whispered softly, "And the Dragon that guards it," I added as Ron moved to stand beside me, his breathing laboured.Draco's arms tightened about her at the new entrant and, shocked by the sight that greeted him, Ron stood, transfixed, as I had been, at the almost fairytale image. Our sister had been captured two months ago during a Death Eater Raid on a camp where she had been tending the wounded. Since then we had been searching desperately for her, and after receiving communications from Snape and Malfoy that she was alive and being watched over our fervour had increased, to find her now, in such a setting, in such a way, was a painful relief.

Ron, in a gesture that shocked and amazed me, let out a choked sob and moved forward to envelope them both in a hug, his tall frame easily encompassing the two emaciated figures, "Thank you," he whispered softly, and again, "Thank you."

It was so sad, and so far from what i'd envisioned this reunion would be.

Later, much later, after the battle had been finished and the last prisoner's taken, after we had returned to Headquarters and tended to the wounded, after Draco and Ginny had been fed and clothed and put to rest, together because she cried when we tried to seperate them, the wizarding world celebrated.

There were various rooms set aside for people who tired of the party, or wanted time alone, and early on I watched as my sister, and then Draco, slipped out of the room. Few people noticed, there were so many that, at any one time, it was impossible to place anyone for definite. Curiosity urged me to follow. I found it difficult not to worry about her and suspected that this would last for a long time.

The room was small, one of many set aside for party goers in need of quiet reflection. They sat together on the couch, facing eachother, their figures illuminated by a few candles and the dim light of the fire, the holy image of their cell recreated. They had regained much of their health, clean and filled out, clothed and calm. The bruises had long since faded from both of them, although they rarely spoke much even now, the Healer's said it was only natural.

I had never seen my sister look so beautiful, the simple silk dress she wore was white and pure and radiant, her long hair tumbled down her back in a mass of red gold; but her eyes were so sad, her vivacity had yet to return, and in its place was the calm maturity that came with experience. She looked more a treasure than I had ever seen her.

He seemed perfectly aware of her value, his grey eyes that had been so cold and dead when they had been found held a new light when they looked at her and, as I stood watching from the door, the blond's hand rose to trace the curve of her cheek gently before falling to his lap again. In response her hand, delicate, pale, translucent skin and long nails, reached out to hold his and he stared at it silently, his lips curving in a small, genuine smile before her lifted it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss against it.

His eyes never left her, he never stopped watching her. My departure was as unnoticed as my entrance and I stood in the hall for a few moments, allowing the image to sink in.

Maybe it wasn't ideal, but they were alive and, watching him, watching her, I knew they had been safe enough.

**A.N.** Just a little idea I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write it down quickly to get it out of my system. I'm quite happy with it, but i think the expression leaves alot to be desired. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
